Sonic Adventure 2: Advent
by The Knux-Meister
Summary: Sonic volunteers to help G.U.N. defend one of their most valuable weapons, but things don't go smoothly when he sets the weapon free. Now it's a race to "collect" it before G.U.N., Eggman and many others do. But how can you catch the Ultimate Life Form?
1. The beggining

Sonic the hedgehog couldn't believe it. Here he was in the deepest section of the worlds Military HQ and was getting paid for it! He couldn't wait to tell Tails, he'd be almost as excited as him. It's not everyday the Guardian Unit of Nations asks you to guard their innermost secrets.

A few Hours ago, the Commander of G.U.N. contacted our Blue hero and asked him to safeguard a weapon known as the U.L.F., whatever that was. They knew Eggman had knowledge on the weapon and reasoned Eggman would come for it considering his plan using Chaos failed horribly.

Since G.U.N. had been horrible at attempting stop the doctor before, they decided to play it safe and use the worlds most earnest, trustworthy hero, even if it meant risking letting him near the U.L.F., it was better then letting the doctor obtain the weapon.

Sonic accepted the job under three rules. One, he would get free Chili dogs while on the job. Two, they would help Tails with supplies he needed to build a better Tornado. And finally, they would hand over the Chaos emeralds they were holding at they're Atlantic base. G.U.N. reluctantly agreed, leaving our hero to where he is now.

Being a hedgehog of his word, Sonic didn't dare look around, choosing to sit and munch on his Chili Dogs. He had been in the room for hours, staring at the capsule containing the U.L.F. He wanted so badly to look at it, but he didn't, knowing he'd be betraying G.U.N. and himself.

"Be chill Sonic, Egghead will come any minute, and when he does, I can go. Then I don't have to think about this weapon anyway." Sonic told himself. But he couldn't keep his eyes from wondering over to the capsule. Soon, Control gave in to curiosity, and the cobalt speedster found himself walking towards the capsule.

"I'll Just one peak." Sonic told himself. He wiped the dust of the capsule, and almost yelped at what he saw. A black hedgehog with red striped was in suspended animation. Sonic stared at the hedgehog, becoming angrier every second. "Why would they do this…?" he asked himself.

Sonic jumped back, and balled into a compact spinning ball, smashing the machine and catching the hedgehog's unconscious body. "Don't worry buddy," Sonic spoke to the unconscious hedgehog, "I'll get to the bottom of this."

Sonic heard a dull thumping but paid no attention, laying the mysterious hedgehog on the ground. Suddenly, the blast door behind the blue hedgehog exploded, sending large pieces of shrapnel towards the speed demon. Sonic's first instinct was to dodge, but he couldn't leave that hedgehog to get hit, so he dove in front of the back hedgehog, saving him from the shrapnel, while taking damage as well, shards of metal sliding into his back.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!" The familiar voice of Dr. Eggman laughed, realizing he had just got a surprise hit on his rival. "Sonic, what a surprise!" Eggman, in his walker, made his way over to Sonic, who had crawled to halfway to the other room to take Eggman's attention off of the ebony hedgehog, and placed his the foot of his walker onto the back, crushing the blue hedgehog and making him yell out in pain. "I've finally got my rival where I want him! Fortunately for you I won't kill you. Once I obtain my grandfathers weapon, He'll destroy you!"

"Fat chance Eggman, G.U.N. moved the U.L.F.!" Sonic lied, hoping it he would take the bait. Needless to say, he did.

"N-no!" Eggman growled. "This was going to be…gah!" Eggman retreated, hearing multiple G.U.N. Soldiers coming his way. He activated the walker's jets, blasting through the roof.

"Man, am I going to be in trouble." Sonic coughed. The pain in his back was nearly unbearable. He suddenly felt a gloved hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Chaos Control." Sonic looked up just in time to see the ebony and crimson hedgehog whisper those words before being engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

><p>When Sonic came too he was on a familiar beach, one not too far from Tails house. "That was…new." Sonic sat up slowly, and turned to find himself staring into the crimson eyes of his new ally. Sonic jerked back quickly.<p>

"What is your name…? I am Shadow." Shadow greeted.

"I'm Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic returned, smiling. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"It was nothing….tell me where we can get you healed effectively." He demanded.

"Tails place, almost thirty miles away from here." Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

Shadow touched the blue hedgehogs arm and uttered the words, "Chaos Control." And again they were blinded in a white light, but it faded much more quickly this time. Sonic noticed immediately they were in Tail's house.

"You've got to teach me that some time!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Humph." Shadow uttered in a grunt. "Think of it as my way of thanking you."

"Sonic!" Amy and Tail's screamed running into the kitchen. Amy went straight for Shadow, seeing him holding Sonic's arm while he was in an injured state.

"You monster!" She took out her hammer and slammed it against the ebonies head, making him hit his head on the granite table and fall unconscious.

"No Amy, wait! He saved me!" Sonic yelped.

"Oh…." Amy looked at her feet embarrassed.

"Hm...Who is he anyway?" Tails asked curiously, holding his chin in thought. 'Looks very identical to Sonic….'

"Well, I had better explain it all." Sonic sighed. "First help me with these cuts!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Amy and Tails said quickly and ran about, gathering bandages, tweezers and the like.

After the metal had been removed and the cuts bandaged, Sonic told them his story of how he met this hedgehog. Amy was just happy her Sonic was safe but Tails, deep in thought, retreated to his lab to do some research, leaving just Amy and Sonic in the living room.

"So Sonic…when your all better, do you want too hang out...like on a date?" Amy asked shyly. Sonic just groaned and rolled over, feigning sleep. "Be that way then!" Amy pouted. She then heard Shadow stir and sit up, rubbing his head.

"Ouch…it hurts…"Shadow groaned, looking at his surroundings. He jumped back in alarm after seeing Amy staring at him. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Calm down! I'm one of Sonic's friends. Sorry for hitting you earlier." Amy apologized and stood up, holding out her hand. Shadow stared at it, causing Amy to drop her hand.

"So you are…that hurt a lot you know." Shadow growled. Amy stepped back in fright while Sonic chuckled quietly, still "asleep".

"I said I was sorry!" Amy half yelled. "I thought you hurt my love. I couldn't let you get away with that if you did. I'm Amy Rose by the way."

Shadow shrugged and walked over to the window, looking at the sun. It was then Amy noticed his Hover skates, the sun reflecting off the surface. "Nice shoes…"

"These allow me to propel myself at high speeds without hurting my feet." Shadow explained. Sonic's ears perked up at this.

"I see…so why are you called the U.L.F.?" Amy questioned, staring at the rings on his ankles and wrists.

Shadow chuckled. "It's short for Ultimate Life Form." He crossed his arms and turned around. "And I am called that because I am."

"Well, looks like someone has an ego. I don't see what's so "ultimate" about you." Amy commented. "Why don't you prove it?"

Shadow began laughing. "Of course I'll prove it in a race. Get up Sonic, you and me."

Sonic sat up slowly. 'How did he know I was awake?' "But I'm in bandages…however, Tails has a machine that's recorded my time trials, ask him."

"Alright then. If you would escort me to this "Tails" then, Ms. Rose."

* * *

><p>Eggman couldn't believe it! His plan was ruined so easily, and he was almost caught. He should have crushed that insufferable blue pest while he had the chance!<p>

"Doctor. Incoming transmission from unknown party." A computerized voice droned.

"Let them through." Eggman sighed. On the screen in front of him appeared a group of robed figures. The one in the lead however, had a shining red eye, one easily distinguished as mechanical. "What do you want?"

"If it isn't the infamous . We have heard of you and your amazing creations." The gruff voice, obviously male said. "We have a proposition for you."

"And what is this proposition?" Eggman asked, drumming his fingers on his chair.

"We will offer our services to you. But in return, we will need you to supply us with…upgrades." The figure said.

"And what exactly makes you think I'll accept? For all I know your skills are mediocre at best." Eggman frowned, pushing his glasses up slightly. "I don't have time for weaklings."

"I assure you doctor, we are not weaklings. Observe." He and the other figures moved to the side to reveal a disassembled Metal Sonic. Most of his remains were dented.

"Impossible! He was one of my most powerful yet!" Eggman screeched, standing up immediately. He than calmed down, assuming a calm demeanor and began to think carefully. "I see…we have a deal. You should know my location. Come to me at once."

"Yes…master. The Legion is at your service." The figures bowed, before cutting off the transmission. Dr. Eggman smiled, finally having something good happen today.

* * *

><p>"Alright Shadow! You're ready to go, although I think you'll find you won't stand a chance!" Tails shouted to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow was in a simulation room, with his arms crossed. "Loading Empire City course!"<p>

The room shimmered before Shadow, and became a city made completely of Sky Scrapers, which were large even for Sky Scrapers. Shadow turned to his side to see Sonic stretching his limbs and assuming a running position. Shadow grinned and did the same. Whatever type of running this hedgehog did, it must be extreme.

"No getting mad when you get dusted!" Amy yelled, but Shadow ignored her, focused on the task at hand. "On your mark, get set…GO!"

Shadow blinked, and Sonic was gone, already zooming away. The hedgehog became a blue blur, avoiding cars, people and more with ease. "See that? I'd like to see you try and even equal that speed!" Amy bragged, while Tails rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel too bad Shadow, not every- Shadow?" Tails asked, noticing Shadow was gone too. He began typing furiously on his keyboard and the Camera zoomed in on Shadow, who was skating at speeds Tails only assumed Sonic was capable of. "This is incredible! SONIC, COME SEE!" Tails yelled excitedly. Sonic walked in a few minutes later to see both of his friends with they're jaws wide open.

"What's up?" Sonic asked, then looked at the simulation through the window and saw his ghost running at his usual speeds. He grinned widely as he saw a black blur right next to his ghost. "That's pretty amazing! Finally, I have someone to race!" Sonic himself wanted to race Shadow for real, but alas he was injured, so he could not.

Suddenly Tails computer started beeping. Tails shut down the Simulation, leaving a confused Shadow. "Hold Shadow, we have an emerald on the radar, A Chaos emerald." Tails said, realizing that Shadow probably didn't know what they are.

"I see. I've heard of them but I've never been near one. The Professor did not let me near one, said I was not ready." Shadow said.

"Knuckles is already going after it, so we shouldn't have to worry. Instead, why don't you tell us about yourself and then we'll go show you the world." Tails proposed. He wanted to know more about this Ultimate Life Form.

"Sounds good to me." Shadow nodded, leaving the simulation room.

After a few minutes everyone was in the living room, ready to hear Shadow's story. "Well, orbiting the earth is the Space Colony Ark, my birth place. You see, I'm not exactly a hedgehog, I was bio-engineered by the brilliant Prof. Gerald Robotnik almost fifty years ago." Shadow explained.

"I've heard of him! Wasn't he killed for crimes against humanity?" Tails asked, his eyes widening

"Yes, he was. But his crimes were not against humanity." Shadow's hands tightened in anger as he snarled. "He did not commit any crimes at all. They were afraid of me…Originally I was a cure designed for his Granddaughter Maria. She was a sweet girl…She was like a mother to me." His eyes softened and he dropped his snarl.

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked quietly. He could tell it was something he would dread, especially since Shadow's expressions were changing frequently.

"Well, the G.U.N.'s idea changed when they saw the capabilities I held. So they slowly began changing me into a weapon. Super speed, amazing strength, intelligence, agile, ruthless, the ability to sense Chaos Emeralds, and my perpetual existence." Shadow sighed. "I have many more abilities but they are too much too list."

"Uh...what's perpetual?" Sonic asked scratching his ear.

"It means he can't age Sonic." Tails explained, and then turned to Shadow. "But how did they do that?"

"I was created using the seven Chaos emeralds, anything is possible with those." Shadow said. "Maria taught me how to care, read, many other things. She was my best friend. However, G.U.N. realized I had become too powerful, not too mention that for some reason, Gerald had built a cannon into the ARK. G.U.N.'s orders were very specific, seize the Professor, and eliminate me. Maria and I tried to escape, but she was shot in the process…"

Amy gasped at this, while Sonic and Tails nodded grimly. Death is never an easy thing, especially when it's someone close to you.

"She sealed me into a pod and shot me down to earth. G.U.N. found me and put me in suspended animation. The rest you know." Shadow finished. "It was Gerald's dying wish that I destroy all of humankind, but Maria would have wanted me to give them a chance, and so I will."

"I'm glad you are! I don't think I could stop you in my current state." Sonic chuckled, causing Shadow to crack a smile. "You have my speed and more."

Just then, Shadow stiffened up, his ears perking up. His breath became ragged, scaring everyone slightly. "What is it?" Tails asked cautiously, but Shadow just ignored him.

His sight became tunneled, literally. He stood up just as the door opened, revealing Knuckles the Echidna. And in his hand was the cobalt Chaos Emerald, shining in all its glory. "Mission was a success guys!" Knuckles then noticed Shadow. "Oh you must be Shadow…why are you looking at me like that…."

Shadow stepped towards Knuckles, eyes on the Chaos Emerald, but it felt more like he was being pulled. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to have it! "That emerald…."

"Uh, yeah, it's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. "What's wrong dude?" Sonic placed his hand upon Shadow's shoulder, but he just kept moving slowly towards Knuckles, ignoring the existence of anyone and anything else.

"Back up, buddy. I don't swing that way." Knuckles said cautiously, oblivious to the situation. "What's happening Tails?"

"I-I don't know." Tails stammered. Sure the Emerald was alluring, but this was ridiculous! It was like...like... "I got it! He said he could since the Chaos emeralds, but he also said Prof. Robotnik said he wasn't ready for them, so that must mean his senses have taken over!"

But no sooner had Tails finished his explanation, the Shadow, as well as the Emerald, was on the other side of room. Everyone, including Sonic was amazed at how fast it had had happened. "They said…I was not ready…if only they could see me now." Shadow wore a malicious grin as he stared into the Chaos emerald, holding it above his head.

"What's he going to do?" Sonic asked. "I wonder if…"

"CHAOS…CONTROL!" Shadow shouted, gripping the Chaos emerald tightly. A bright light flashed, blinding the others as Shadow disappeared.


	2. Out of the frying pan

A/N: Lets just say that cream is 12, kay? :33 6 is uber young for this type of story. And too clear up some confusion, this is on Earth, but eventually will move to Mobius.

* * *

><p>Cream the Rabbit and her mother, Vanilla, were doing some evening gardening. They were picking freshly grown carrots, ripe oranges and more. Cream was skipping towards the patch with lettuce, one of her favorite vegetables. However, she found most of the cabbages were ruined. Laying in the middle of the patch was an unconscious black hedgehog. "Mom!" She rushed to the hedgehog's side, and was surprised to see a Chaos Emerald.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow awoke on a bed. He quickly got up, searching the area and was surprised to see a young rabbit sitting next to the bed side. Your awake!" She smiled at him. Shadow couldn't help but loosen up at her smile. "We were worried."<p>

"I see...I'm sorry for worrying you." He then noticed the Chaos Emerald was missing. "Have you seen a-"

"Chaos Emerald? My moms got it right now. Sonic is on his way to get you now." Cream told him. "Lets get you something to eat."

"Uh, okay." Shadow said, standing from his bed. The rabbit grabbed his hand and lead him to a kitchen, where an older rabbit was stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious.

"I'm Cream by the way, and this is my mom, Vanilla!" She greeted, her mother also giving a wave.

Vanilla served him a bowl of soup and sat him down. Shadow, unaccustomed to such hospitality, felt a little strange. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog by the way." he said, almost forgetting to introduce himself. "So how did you find me?"

"You were unconscious in our cabbage patch. We found you a week ago!" Cream exclaimed. Shadow, who had just sipped his soup, spit it out.

"A week? That makes no sense! If that's the case Sonic should have been here!" Shadow panicked.

"Well he's having some trouble." Vanilla said, cleaning up the soup her guest had spit out. "I'll be back soon, I need a nap." She said, walking off.

"Trouble eh?" Shadow asked himself, sipping more soup. Cream just stared at him curiously.

"So uh...your the ultimate life form correct?" She twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Indeed I am." Shadow said, raising an eyebrow. What was she up to?

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something in the yard." She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Its very important to me."

"Well, it couldn't hurt, show me." Shadow stood up and followed the rabbit to the back yard.

"Its further this way!" Cream beamed, leading him to the corner of the backyard garden. It was there he saw a bunch of Chao playing and laughing.

"What are these things" Shadow asked curiously. He walked closer to them causing them all to run over him and tackle him. "Ack!" He prepared to deliver a punch, but stopped realizing they were playing.

"There called Chao and there is a bunch of them here! But I already have Cheese, and I need to find a home for them." She sighed.

"Do not worry, we can find a home for them. Lets get busy." Shadow said, a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p>Sonic the hedgehog was running. Not a joy run either, he was running for his freedom. He was in a city, though he wasn't sure which one. However, right behind him was a gigantic G.U.N. Truck, multiple saws jutting out from the front, threatening to rip him to pieces. He still found the time to be smug. "Your too slow!"<p>

Sonic saw a gate coming up and got an idea, as he noticed it wasn't touching the ground. He slid underneath gate while the truck turned, losing its target. "Damn you Sonic!" The driver shouted.

"Yeesh, It wasn't my fault you decided too lock up an innocent hedgehog." Sonic said to himself, before zooming off towards Creams place. G.U.N. Had been chasing him for a few days now, demanding the location of Shadow. Of course Sonic refused to give it to them. He wasn't the type of person to sell another out. He then decided to kick it into overdrive, running as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>The Chaotix were on the phone with G.U.N. Commander Quinn. Apparently he had a job for them that would pay as long as they helped the slightest bit. "He is a very dangerous hedgehog, capable of killing millions, which is what we'll pay for his capture."<p>

"Don't worry sir, we've got it!" Vector sighed happily, thinking of the money he could make.

"I trust in you Vector." The Commander hung up. The Chaotix began dancing in circles, happy they found another well paying job.

"We're going to be rich! I can finally by those Comics!" Charmy sung.

"I can get new Shuriken." Espio grinned.

"I can have more money!" Vector beamed, happiest of all. "Lets roll out! We should find Knuckles, he can tell us where Sonic is! And in turn he can tell us where the U.L.F. Is!" Unfortunately the door bell rang, postponing there mission.

* * *

><p>"So uh, how old are you Shadow?" Cream asked as they were walking to the next house. They had gotten thirty-five people to adopt Chao, most of them taking two. One house even took five.<p>

"Well, Technically I'm fifty, but I'm forever fifteen physically." Shadow answered, knocking on another house.

"So your old but young? Kind of confusing, but okay." Cream smiled. "So I suppose this is the last one. Thanks a lot Shadow." She hugged the hedgehog, who's eyes widened and cheeks turned a bit red.

"Your welcome. It was...nice doing this." Shadow said sheepishly.

"You mean fun?" Cream asked.

"I have no idea what that means..." Shadow said, causing Cream to gasp. Before she could say anything, the door opened, revealing a purple Chameleon. "Hello, I'm here to ask that you adopt this adorable Cha-"

"Got ya!" The chameleon exclaimed, tackling the hedgehog. "Vector, Charmy, I have him!"

A crocodile and bee came to the door almost instantly, jaws dropping. "Nice work Espio! This was easier then I thought!"

"Leave Shadow alone!" Cream screamed.

"Sorry little girl, but a job is a job." Vector grinned, walking over to the confused Shadow and smirking Espio. "Your going back to G.U.N.!"

"I'm NEVER going back there!" Shadow snarled. He threw the Chameleon off of him and flipped up. "Its a hell I refuse to go to!"

"Well, we need that money, so prepare to fight!" Charmy yelled, before charging toward the ebony Hedgehog, stinger jutting out.

Shadow side-stepped it and grabbed his arm, throwing him into the Chameleon who had just got up. Shadow turned towards the Crocodile, who swung his arm at him. Shadow tried to block it, but that proved to be a mistake, as the force of it through him into the ground.

"Ha! Not so tough!" Vector exclaimed, his partners running to his side. Shadow just smiled and skated forward, leaving all but Espio blind to hi movements.

"My ninja training allows me too see, and possibly match your speed." Espio said, taking out a Kunai and attempting to stab the ebony hedgehog with it. Shadow caught his wrist and slammed his knee into his stomach, causing him to gasp and drop the Kunai.

"Hmph, no match for the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow punched Espio in the face, sending him flying.

"Shadow, please don't fight!" Cream asked worriedly. She never liked seeing people fight, though she would do it if needed.

"I would like to stop, but they won't let me." Shadow grunted, dodging Charmy's stinger once again. He then flipped over Vector and kicked him in the head, sending him sprawling too the concrete, unconscious.

"Vector! You big meany!" Charmy yelled, and tackled Shadow, accomplishing nothing in the act. Realizing he did nothing, he began slamming his fists on the ebony hedgehog's chest.

"Annoying." Shadow sighed, grabbing Charmy's head and throwing him away. Suddenly, a shuriken was embedded into the Ultimate Life's leg. Shadow winced, and tried to pay it no mind. He reached down and pulled the ninja star out of his leg. "That was dirty."

"Just the element of surprise." Espio appeared out of seemingly nowhere. He glanced at the frightened little rabbit before sighing. "Just come with us before it gets too violent."

"Fat chance." Shadow snarled. The Chameleon dashed at the hedgehog before falling face first, a dart in his back. Shadow raised an eyebrow, but turned quickly to Cream, who also fell unconscious. He noticed a dark figure up ahead, who held a gun in her hand. Shadow growled, coating his hands in Chaos energy. Unfortunately the figure let out an obvious feminine giggle, before shooting him as well.

Shadow chuckled. After all, he was immune to drugs. His chuckle soon faded, as he fainted on the spot. The figure smiled, and moved her lavender bangs out of her face. She pressed something on her watch and some type of hover-scooter came to her. She grabbed Shadow's body and rode away, just as a blue blur stopped in front of the passed out rabbit.

* * *

><p>"And then I woke up here." Cream sniffed, as Sonic paced back and forth. She had just explained what happened before he came.<p>

"Alright, so now he's in the hands of some mysterious foe, G.U.N. Is chasing him AND me, Chaotix was hired by G.U.N., and we don't have a single Chaos Emerald." Sonic summed up his "Achievements" before somewhat smiling. "Looks like we got an adventure up ahead!"

Cream nodded, wiping away her tears and smiling as well.

* * *

><p>"You did well, Julie-Su. For once the Legion approves of your work." One of five other cloaked figures surrounded a lavenderechidna who had metal bangs on the left side of her head.<p>

"Thank you." She bowed slightly, cursing them inwardly. She initially wanted it to prove her worth, but obviously the Legion never would. She also felt bad for sedating that little girl. She also felt bad for sedating her target. Something about his eyes made her uneasy...

"Your next mission is simple." The lead figure, known as Menniker, said. "You and Rex will be keeping an eye on the U.L.F. While we collect the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yes sir." She nodded, but inside she wanted to be no where near that hedgehog. Bad enough it was Rex with her, as he was not afraid to hurt her for no reason. 'Only a while longer Julie, then I'm out of here.' She thought too herself.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>Sorry its short, working on a new project!So all I could think about was that project. Speaking of which, I'd like three OC's to be sent too me for this project! It will help me build my universe.<p>

Name: (here)

Age: (here)

Species: (here)

Appearance: (here))

Gender: (here)

Personality: (here)

History (here)

Powers: (here)

NO Mary Sues/ Gary Stues, and no Shadow clones, okay? Other then that have at it. Also, the winners will be pm'd, and don't worry if I don't pick you, you'll most likely come into play later on.


	3. Into the Fire

Shadow awoke with a start, and immediately noticed the lavender echidna sitting on his side. He jumped back, hands crackling with the power of chaos. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled. His patience was being tried a lot recently.

"My name is none of your concern, now sit back down before I decide to get violent." Julie rolled her eyes while Shadow sat down with a growl.

'I wish I'd finished that soup.' He thought too himself. He was rather hungry and did not feel like fighting, other wise he would have blasted himself out of here. "You did not answer my question." He pressed. He would at least obtain her identity.

"It's Julie-Su, okay?" She sneered, before taking breath and calming down. "I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm just under pressure." She sighed, while Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Women always were sensitive." Shadow snorted. Obviously this girl was going through some inner conflict, and he wasn't going to bother himself with it. His stomach rumbled loudly, causing Julie-Su too turn her head in his direction.

"Someones hungry." She giggled slightly, causing the Ultimate Life form's cheeks too redden. "I'll get Rex too cook you something up." She said, then pressed on her wrist and began to type on a holographic keyboard. "And done."

"That is a pretty fancy piece of technology, much like what was on the Ark." Shadow complimented his captors watch, trying too keep a conversation and learn more about where it was.

"The Doctor has told us about the colony. It must have had the most amazing technology." She sighed dreamily, staring at Shadow's shoes. Shadow, however, didn't notice.

"Doctor? Is this Doctor your...leader?" he asked.

Julie-Su narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Yes. He is the only one that we would ever let lead us. His technology is amazing. That's what the Dark Legion is all about, you know."

Shadow didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of ways too escape. 'Where is this Rex with that food?' He sighed. Normally he wouldn't need too eat, but it was fifty years since he did.

The door slid open, and Shadow's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Prof. Gerald?" He jumped to his feet. In front of him was a man who was seemingly the professor, but younger.

"Not at all Shadow, My name is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. I do, however, resemble my grandfather don't I?" Eggman began too laugh. Julie-Su bowed too him. "I've been through a lot too get to you, Shadow."

"Hmph." Shadow sat back against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. This only encouraged the doctor.

"Just as the files said! I'm surprised at you Shadow, not seeking revenge for what happened to your precious Colony, and the little girl you were so fond of?" Shadow faltered a bit, causing Eggman to grin. "What was her name...Maria?"

In an instant Shadow was holding the fat man's throat, his free hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Don't speak her name Doctor, other wise you might end up in a wheel chair." Shadow stepped back and grinned. "Though it looks like you need one anyway. I'm surprised your legs can carry you."

This time it was Eggman who lost his temper. "You insolent creature! Don't you understand that I'm your knew master?"

"I never had a master, and I never will." Shadow stated. "Now I advise you let me go,"

"Why should I do that? Your completely at my mercy!" Eggman began to laugh, turning too the door. "You'll be my personal slave soon enough Shadow. And even if you do escape, G.U.N. Or Sonic will catch you, and they will use you too."

"Sonic wouldn't do anything like that." Shadow rolled his eyes. "He isn't that type of person."

"Can you be sure Shadow? Him and his friends are always after the Chaos Emeralds, and with your ability too sense them, it would be easy." Eggman cracked an invisible grin before leaving the room, Julie-Su following.

"They wouldn't...would they?" Shadow thought to himself as the door closed, coating the room in darkness.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was digging. Not for treasure, but too reach Eggman's underground base. Behind him was Sonic, who was holding some type of scanner. "A bit more Knucklehead!" He would say every now and then. The scanner would tell them when they were underneath the largest source of chaos energy, And Eggman had two Chaos Emeralds as well as Shadow.<p>

Within a few minutes the scanner began too beep. Sonic jerked his thumb upwards, getting a nod from Knuckles. No sooner then he had begun, they were already inside the Doctor's Headquarters. "Alright, Shadow should be this way." The two began walking down the metal hallways.

"Really, nothing is attacking us?" Knuckles thought aloud. Of course a turret suddenly appeared from the floor, shooting the scanner in the Cobalt Hedgehogs hands.

"You jinxed it Knuckles!" Sonic sighed angrily before rolling into a compact ball and smashing into the turret, shattering it. The door too the left suddenly opened, revealing an ebony and crimson hedgehog coiled up on the floor.

"Shadow, we're here too save you!" Knuckles yelled. Instantly, the dark ball shot up, revealing Shadow.

"About time." He stated, walking over too the duo.

"Sorry it took so long dude! G.U.N. Was chasing me the whole time, not too mention finding Eggman." Sonic grinned, elbowing Shadow playfully. Shadow couldn't help but grin as well. "Now lets get out of here!"

"Not so fast, we have too get the Chaos Emeralds as well. Their a priority." Knuckles reminded his cobalt friend.

"But the scanner is fried, it would take forever...but can't you sense the emeralds Shadow?" Sonic asked hopefully.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog. "We could get them another time. I'm...really tired."

"Hey, you don't need too sleep, your the Ultimate Life Form!" Knuckles stated. "Just make yourself useful and get us the emeralds."

"Knuckles!" Sonic glared at Knuckles.

"All he's been doing is getting kidnapped!" Knuckles glared back before the two began laughing.

"He's got a point Shads." Sonic wiped a tear out of his eye. "Maybe you could even lead us to the other Chaos Emeralds!"

"Let's just go." Shadow began walking, his two companions following him.

* * *

><p>"We want the Ultimate Life form alive! His abilities could create the perfect weapon, as well as gather the Chaos Emeralds easily. Do not fail." The radio spoke. Several G.U.N. Soldiers gave a "yes sir". The helicopter they were on flew towards the location of Eggman's underground base.<p>

"Drop the explosive." A bat ordered. Shortly after, the ground under the helicopter exploded, revealing a metal hull, a gaping hole left by the explosive. And right there was the target, along with Sonic and his friend Knuckles. They were walking towards two bright gems.

"Alright guys, I'll handle these guys, your target is Eggman." The bat ordered.

"Yes Miss Rouge!" And with that the bat jumped out the chopper, gliding too the ground.

"What the heck?" Sonic yelled, as she landed on her hands. She swung her foot into his face before he could react, making him fall on his back.

"Sonic!" Knuckles threw his fist at the bat, but she fell on her side, swinging her feet and tripping the Echidna. However, Knuckles landed on his hands, pushing himself up.

"Damn." Rouge cursed. She then saw Shadow holding the two Chaos Emeralds. "Damn it all!"

"Good work Shadow!" Sonic cheered. "Now give them to me and lets get out of here!" However, Shadow just began too laugh. Eggman came walking in, a bunch of Echidnas behind him.

"See Shadow? Everyone just wants to use you for your abilities. If you side with me, you can have the revenge you so desperately pretend you don't want." Eggman smirked, tweaking his mustache.

"Shadow, don't believe him! We need you with us!" Sonic yelled, getting a cosigning "Yeah" from Knuckles.

"That hedgehog is property of G.U.N., hes coming with me!" Rouge argued.

"Enough!" Shadow growled, clenching the emeralds tightly. "I see now that Professor Gerald was correct! This planet's inhabitants do need to pay for their sins, and I'll be the one too make sure it happens. You all are pathetic...Using me for your own needs." The emeralds began too glow before Shadow disappeared, using the Chaos Control technique.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled out, knowing he could not be heard.

"Doctor, what did he mean?" Knuckles asked, walking towards the Eggman.

"I...I don't know..." Egggman stuttered. Shadow was supposed to join him for revenge, not run off on his own. "I need too research." With that, Eggman and the Echidna's walked away.

'I was supposed too be the last echidna...' Knuckles thought too himself, but said nothing.

"Hmph...G.U.N. Will keep an eye on you. ALL of you." Rouge muttered before walking away.

"We've got to get too tails, pronto!" Sonic yelled, zooming back towards the entrance he and Knuckles made.

"Sonic!" Knuckles called out, but got no answer. He sighed before walking in the direction Sonic had gone.

* * *

><p>"So that was the disgraceful one. Can't wait too smash him!" Rex grinned, slamming his fist in his hand.<p>

"Calm down Rex, our chance will come." Menniker sighed. They were waiting on their next orders.

"Legion, come too me, immediately!" Eggman yelled. The members of the group rushed too the doctor , eager for the next objective. They found him in the Main control room.

"All of you must collect the Chaos Emeralds, quickly! I'm going too ask Sonic and his friends for help." Eggman ordered.

"They are the enemy, we can't side with them!" Lien-Da yelled.

"Silence! Shadow is collecting them, and he is getting much more powerful with each one." Eggman said. "Now go, immediately!"

Reluctantly, the legion nodded, and left too get geared up.

Eggman then turned too the screen, typing on his keyboard. Almost immediately Tails appeared on the screen. "What do you want?" Tails asked. "Don't tell me Sonic and Knuckles failed!"

"No, young fox. We need an alliance, alright? Shadow went rogue, threatening too "Punish Humanity" " Eggman informed his intellectual rival.

"What does that have too do with you contacting me?" Tails asked accusingly.

"I propose a team up. My Legion and your friends will collect the emeralds, then confront Shadow." Eggman stated.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Tails asked suspiciously.

"I want too rule the world, not destroy it. Now lets get started." Tails nodded, checking his Emerald Radar.

"Okay, this isn't good." Tails muttered. Eggman switched too his Radar as well, and saw that four of the emeralds were clustered together, moving towards another.

The one within Cream's house.


	4. Prison Island

Sonic jumped off of Tail's plane, landing in front of Vanilla and Cream the Rabbit's house. He hurriedly opened the door, surprised too see the house empty. "Damn!" He fell too his knees and slammed his fist on the floor.

"Sonic." Tails said through the Comm unit the blue hedgehog was wearing. "Got the Chaos Emerald?"

"No Tails, its gone. Along with Vanilla and Cream." Sonic murmured, getting a gasp from the yellow fox.

"You don't think...?" Tails asked quietly.

"No, doesn't look like any signs of struggle. Lets just hope for the best." Sonic stood up and walked outside the door. "Lets retrieve the next emerald!"

"Alright! It's been located on the Prison Island!" Tails informed.

"Prison Island?" Sonic cringed. That was a G.U.N. Facility, and he was not keen on messing with G.U.N.

"Don't worry Sonic, Knuckles is going too be there. He is the best treasure hunter, It'll be a cinch!" Tails reassured his friend.

"Oh alright. Lets go." Sonic sighed. Tails was usually right about these things.

PPPPP

"A cinch, huh?" Sonic stood on his friends plane as they flew over Prison Island. The thing was a giant steel building on an island. It had hundreds of guns, guards, robots and more guns. "I am NOT going down there!"

"Knuckles is already down there. We'll be able too communicate as well. Also, be on the look out for that Rouge character." Tails flipped his plane over, dropping the hedgehog. "Good luck Sonic!"

* * *

><p>"Tails!" Sonic screeched as he fell towards the prison. He curled himself into a ball, tapping his a bracelet on his wrist. "Hope this little trinket works, or your dead Eggman." A few minutes later, he hit the ground, but instead of slamming into it and breaking something, he bounced back up, uncurling and landing on his feet. "Well now, Eggman is on top of his game!"<p>

"Hey, we have an intruder!" He heard two a soldier yell, before firing his gun. Sonic prepared too jump before he was pulled underground.

"Always gotta make some kind of noise don't ya?" Knuckles sighed, continuing his digging.

"I had it all under control!" Sonic bragged. "All I had too do was use a little of my mad skills and voila!"

"That's not what that soldier's gun said." Knuckles grinned while Sonic steamed.

"Look Knucklehead, I can handle myself. Better then you even."Sonic grinned while the ruby echidna growled. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Whatever, just do your thing."Knuckles delivered a heavy punch too the dirt above him, revealing a large room with several prison cells. "Big place."

"I'll say!" Sonic agreed. "Let's get too work."

"Alright, lets do this." With that two split up, Sonic going left and Knuckles going up.

The two searched for a few minutes before hearing someone on the megaphone. "All personnel, please evacuate the premises immediately. A high yield explosive has been found!"

"What the?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow. Who would want too blow up G.U.N.? "Shadow." He stated. He was about too go find Sonic when out of the corner of his eye he saw Rouge the Bat, holding the Gray Chaos Emerald. "Hey!"

"Oh hello there!" Rouge waved flirtatiously. Knuckles ran to her, a serious look on his face.

"Cut the games bat girl, give me the emerald." He held out his hand, expecting the emerald. What he received was a kick too the face.

"Sorry big boy, its G.U.N. Property now." She began too fly away, but was sent crashing too the ground a few seconds later.

"Well it's about too be repossessed." Shadow stated, falling in front of her. "Hello echidna."

"Shadow. Did you place that bomb?" Knuckles asked, tightening his fists.

"Of course not. G.U.N. Knew that I, as well as Sonic, were here, and armed it just for us. This bat just saw it as the perfect chance too steal the emeralds." Shadow explained.

"Wait, emeralds?" Knuckles asked. "I thought there was only one!"

"Your blue friend has the second emerald. He's already leaving. I suggest catching up." Rouge smirked, before tripping Shadow and Knuckles in one kick and running into an open Prison Cell, closing the door. "This better work." She began too feel the walls of the cell, looking for a switch or something of the sort, but found nothing. "This can't be! I was sure it would be here!" She began too panic, as there was only 20 minutes left.

"Give me the emerald." She turned around too see Shadow, arms crossed. "If you hurry, I can save your life and me from injury."

Rouge was about too refuse, but her timer beeped, telling her another minute had passed. "Don't betray me." She tossed him the emerald.

"I'm a hedgehog of my word." Shadow caught it and grabbed her by her waste, pulling her close. "Chaos Control!" The familiar bright light flashed as the two disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was swimming through the water that surrounded the Island. There was no way he would make it in time. "Dammit!" He cursed aloud. A ladder suddenly fell in front of him. He looked up too see the lavender echidna, Julie-su in a helicopter.<p>

"Only 10 minutes, so hurry up!" She shouted. Knuckles climbed the ladder into the helicopter and took a seat.

"Where's Sonic?" He asked.

"He said he had too deal with Shadow." She shrugged as they flew off.

* * *

><p>Shadow stood in a clearing, watching Rouge fly away. "Another emerald." He flipped the gray emerald in his hands.<p>

"Hey there Shadow!" Sonic yelled. Shadow turned too see his blue friend standing on a tree. "Don't do this Shadow, I don't want too have too hurt you."

"You hurt me? That's a laugh. You may look like me, but your nothing compared too me." Shadow grinned.

"Hey, your the one who looks like me, ya big faker!" Sonic yelled back.

"Your the faker. Better yet, your not even good enough too be my fake!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic jumped towards Shadow, forming into a spin dash. Shadow jumped backwards, dodging it, but Sonic changed his direction, managing too smash into the Ultimate Life form.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Sonic grinned, as he ran towards Shadow.

"Not even trying." Shadow skated towards him as well. The two met with such a force that the trees around them began too shake. The two had their hands clasped together, trying too push the other one back.

"Well, this is impressive." Shadow grinned, where as Sonic growled. "But you forget about my strength." Shadow threw Sonic into the air, and leaped after him, smashing his elbow into his stomach.

Sonic retaliated by delivering a swift kick too his chin, sending Shadow flying towards a tree. Shadow rebounded off the tree and threw his fist into Sonic's face, sending him hurtling towards a rock. The blue speedster managed too skid too a stop before he hit it. "Well played Shadow!"

"And too think I havn't used any of my powers yet." Shadow smirked as well.

"Sonic, you do realize you have five minutes before the island explodes right?" Julie-Su's voice asked Sonic through his Comm unit, reminding both hedgehogs.

"I forgot!"

"Me too! Catch ya later Shads!"

"Another time Sonic." The two sped away in opposite directions.

"I should have followed him!" Sonic cursed himself as he saw the helicopter ahead, ladder dangling below it. He jumped towards it, grabbing it as it flew upwards.

"You did what you could!" Knuckles helped Sonic into the helicopter. "Can't do everything Sonic."

The two turned as the Island began too explode. "Huge explosion!" Sonic grinned. But his grin began too falter as the copter began too spin.

"Were going down, brace yourself!" Julie-Su yelled as it fell towards the ocean below.

"I HATE water!" Sonic cried out in agony.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just waited, but no! You had too go after Shadow!" Knuckles argued. The chopper hit the water, silencing the two's bickering.

* * *

><p>Shadow watched earth from Space Colony Ark. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful planet was inhabited by such ugly species. He had expected Sonic too be different, but that's the way of the world. Lifts your spirit then crushes it. "I should be use too it now anyway."<p>

"Use too what Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked, holding his hand.

"Nothing Cream. So what do you think of this place?" Shadow smiled at the rabbit.

"Yes! It's very pretty." She smiled back at him.

"I used too live here, but somethings happened." His smile faltered a bit. "But all the wrongs will be righted." Shadow turned and left the room, leaving a confused Cream. He walked into a small room with a machine, which held four Chaos Emeralds. "I'm close. Soon Maria and the Professor will be avenged."

A loud roar suddenly sounded out, causing Shadow too chuckle. "Don't worry brother, I won't forget too include you." Shadow then took a seat and quickly fell asleep.

Vanilla sighed sadly, before closing the door she was peeking through. "No Shadow, I can't let you do this." She then left too check on her daughter.

* * *

><p>I didn't really like this chapter. Anyway the project is nearing completion! Be on the lookout later today or tomorrow!<p> 


	5. Living Weapons

Took me forever too get this out. But it's hear and I'm working on more. Any who, some of you may not know this, but the first chapter of the project, The New Sonic Heroes, is up. I'm working on bringing the characters together, Chapter by chapter, so be sure too check it out!

* * *

><p>"Man, I've never felt this bad before." Sonic paced in one of Egg-man's rooms whist Knuckles, the Dark Legion, Tails and Egg-man himself sat, discussing plans of action too use against Shadow. "He has too many emeralds."<p>

"Indeed. They are also amplifying his abilities. But I think I have a plan." Tails coughed. "We have one emerald too his six. He is undoubtedly plotting too take it. So I say we give him one of my latest projects! The fake emerald!" The kit pulled a yellow emerald from behind his back.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Julie-Su asked, amazed at the Fox's bold claim.

"It has all the properties of the real thing, but it's not as powerful as a real one. The energy signal will look the same too Shadow." Tails started to get a little excited. He practically had everyone eating out of his palm. "This will work, trust me! He'll take it, I'll have a tracker hidden inside, and it will lead us too his base of operations!"

"Hold it." Knuckles sighed. "Even though it's not as powerful as the real emeralds, he can still use it against us. We don't even know his plans." Menniker and the Legion nodded at this.

Egg-man coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "The space colony Ark...I should have realized this before...It combo's as the eclipse cannon! He plans too blow us up!" Everyone visibly froze with shock.

"Okay...the answer is obvious. Since we can't contain him were going to have too kill him before he kills us." Knuckles stated. Sonic opened his mouth but was cut off by Menniker.

"Now you sound like a real echidna." He sneered, earning a growl from the crimson echidna.

"I'm more of an echidna then you'll ever be, considering you turned against your own people" He retorted. Menniker was about to reply but Egg-man held his hand out, silencing him.

"We can't exactly just kill him Knuckles. He's still our friend...kinda." Sonic sighed, scratching his ear. He knew Knuckles was probably right but he didn't want too. "There has too be another way."

"Pathetic...just pathetic. Listen rat, and listen well." Rex stared Sonic in the eye, slightly growling. "He is the enemy now. If we do not kill him, he will kill us."

"Maybe the blue one is right Rex...maybe there is another way." Julie-Su spoke up, getting a thumbs up from Sonic.

"Glad to see we all did not turn heartless!" He grinned.

"We'll worry about that later. We need a way to get the emerald too him without it being obvious." Tails sighed.

"Leave it to me. I would have killed the blasted hedgehog already if he wasn't so fast." Menniker stood up, but was stopped once again by the doctor.

"No, you can't take him." Egg-man stated.

"Are you doubting my abilities master?"

"Not at all. I have a better idea. Not only will we deliver the emerald too him, but also get a full scope on his abilities." Egg-man grinned. "Remember my E series?"

"Of course I do!" Sonic yelled. "One of them kidnapped Amy when we were in station square."

"Well, I have recently perfected it, though thanks to E-102, it isn't as potent as it could be. Blasted free will..." Egg-man muttered. "Anyway, I believe he will be able to complete the job without a hitch."

"Let us hope so..." Rex said.

* * *

><p>Shadow dashed around the area known as Sky Rail, searching for the Chaos Emerald. It's signature was moving slowly, letting him know that someone other than Sonic was carrying it. He jumped onto a rail, grinding it towards a mine cart he saw. He jumped onto it, eyes searching for the emerald. "The last one always has to be the hardest one doesn't it?" He rolled his eyes.<p>

The mine cart he was standing on exploded, sending him flying into the nearest rock. He immediately jumped onto his feet and held his hands out. A large robot came rocketing into his hands, pushing him back a little. With a grunt of effort, he showed the robot back. "What the hell...?"

"I am E-123 Omega, the completion of the E series. I am the walking Arsenal, the ultimate machine!" the robot said, his abdomen spinning. "My mission is too eliminate Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate life form. Commencing mission." His hands turned into cannons, firing as he spun.

Shadow dived behind a mine cart for cover. "Ultimate Machine versus the Ultimate Life form eh? This should be interesting." He jumped over the cart and rolled into a somersault when he hit the ground. He jumped towards Omega and planted his hover skates onto it's metal chest, kicking off and forcing it backwards. He took the opportunity too charge his dark spin-dash, dashing forward and smashing into his enemy.

Omega, seeing this coming, caught the rolled up hedgehog and forced him into the ground, his hands becoming giant hammers. He smashed them onto the ultimate Life form, but was met with opposition. Shadow had was forcing the hammers back with his hover skates.

Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Omega, dismembering his hammer from his wrist. Omega staggered back, turning his hands back too the claws they were before. His Chest opened and shot a missile towards his enemy just as he rose too his knees. Shadow fell backwards onto his hands and kicked it into the air. The missile exploded above him, dropping several cubes. "What the...?" Shadow wondered aloud. The cubes began exploding one after another, knocking him into each one.

"Worthless Consumer model." Omega stated, watching the explosions. Two Chaos Spears zoomed out of the explosions and smashed into him, dealing a significant amount of damage.

"Just as I thought...very interesting." Shadow smirked, his fur burnt and caked with blood. The two titans stared at each other before charging. Shadow swung his leg in a high kick, but Omega saw this coming and caught him by his ankle. He threw the hedgehog into the sky and traded his claws in for mini-guns, firing at Shadow with deadly accuracy. Shadow disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of the machine. The two stood there, sizing each other up. Omega's claws turned into flamethrowers as he spewed the flames at Shadow, who back-flipped onto his hand, then pushed himself off his hand and onto a rock, shooting himself towards his enemy.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Menniker watched the battle from Egg-man's base. "Amazing...Shadow sure can fight!" Sonic whistled, clapping his hands. "That robot is no walk in the park either!"<p>

"Of course not." Egg-man smiled. "I built it to destroy you. It knows your every move, your every weakness, your every thought. But Shadow is a different story." He took his glasses off his eyes and began wiping them with a cloth. "My greatest creation against my grandfathers...looks like my genius does rival his."

Menniker watched the fight with his hands clenched. "I could have taken him..." He marched out of the room. Sonic watching him leave.

"Whats his deal?" he wondered before shrugging. "You sure Omega will lose?"

"Not anymore...he shouldn't be able too match Shadow like this. But regardless Shadow should get the emerald." Egg-man chuckled. "Otherwise we're all doomed.

* * *

><p>Shadow panted heavily as he swung his foot into Omega's head, causing it to spin. Omega retaliated by swinging his claw into Shadow's ribcage, causing Shadow too hiss in pain. The two jumped back from each other.<p>

"Damage calculations have neared critical. Weapons systems down, targeting computer down, hover sequence down. Connecting too Egg-man for assistance." Omega droned.

Shadow assessed his own injuries. He noticed his side bleeding profusely, not to mention his right hand was broken and he was drained of energy. "So your a weapon of the doctors eh? You shouldn't let him use you like that."

Omega eyed Shadow, not even registering that Egg-man had answered his call. "What are you saying, meat sack?"

"I'm saying your too powerful to have to obey someone like Egg-man...anyone now that I think about it.  
>Shadow answered. He then looked at his feet. "No one is worth trusting anymore."<p>

"Omega? Answer me you worthless machine!" Egg-man roared into the Comm.

"Do you not care about my well being?" Omega asked.

"Look, the mission is more important. Either come back after completing it or don't come back at all." Egg-man said. He had not told Omega that the emerald he held was fake for fear of jeopardizing the mission. "Those are your orders." Egg-man sighed before hanging up.

Omega stood still for awhile before speaking.

"Mission is impossible. Objective cannot be completed. Finish me." Omega stated. Shadow nodded and raised his hand, filling it with Chaos Energy and forming it into a spear. He began to throw it, but stopped himself, the spear vanishing.

"No." Omega looked at the hedgehog, confusion obvious in his eyes. "I know what it's like to be left alone. Too feel like a tool. Me and you, we're both living weapons, created for destruction. But that doesn't mean we can't have friends. I'm on a revenge mission now, and I would love to have a friend there every step of the way." Shadow held his hand out.

Omega stared it. "New objective: assist Shadow the Hedgehog A.K.A. First and best friend in revenge plot." He clasped the ebony and crimson hedgehog's hand. The two disappeared in a flash of light. When they reappeared they were in Space colony Ark. Cream immediately ran towards them but stopped at the sight of the damaged robot.

"W-who are you?" She asked nervously.

"I am E-123 Omega. The walking arsenal, Ultimate Machine, and friend of Shadow the Hedgehog!" He shouted, his abdomen and head rotating in opposite directions. Cream giggled, no longer nervous.

"I'm Shadow's friend too! Want to be my friend as well?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Affirmative! Second friend acquired!" Shadow couldn't help but grin. Omega turned to Shadow and his chest opened, revealing the yellow "Chaos emerald". Shadow thanked Omega and took it. He was going too go to the control room immediately but was stopped by Omega. "Emerald is not authentic. Properties may be the same but power source is not."

Shadow chuckled. He couldn't believe they would try and trick him like this. "Rest and repair yourself Omega. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Affirmative. Engaging sleep mode, self repairs beginning." Omega walked into a corner and shut down.

Vanilla, hearing everything from the room she was hiding in sighed. She walked over too the nearest computer and began typing an E-mail addressed too Tails. She sent it before shutting it down. "Please hurry Tails..."

* * *

><p>Egg-man grinned in front of the others. "Gentlemen, he took the emerald! My computer tells me Omega is offline!" Everyone but Amy cheered. She sat sadly, playing with the hem of her dress. She wish she could have seen this robot before he was destroyed. "Shadow should blow himself up any minute now!" Everyone cheered again. The door was suddenly kicked open by none other then Tails "Miles" Prower.<p>

"Guys! I got an E-mail from Vanilla!" Sonic, Knuckles and Amy stopped, and focused on the fox. "She and Cream are with Shadow on Space Colony Ark!"

"Tell me your lying!" Sonic stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair.

"I'm not, but don't worry! Shadow found out the emerald is fake...apparently Omega new the whole time." Tails explained. Sonic visibly relaxed, though still upset.

"That machine is still alive? I gave him far too little credit." Egg-man sighed.

"Our plan failed! That machine will pay!" Menniker growled. He then noticed one person was missing from the table. "Where is Julie-su?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"She said something about checking up on her bike." Rex answered.

Menniker and Laura growled. They knew she was never pleased with the way they handled things and had even spoken out against it. "Too think she would leave us!" Laura hissed. She never liked her sister.

Before they could say anything more they were stopped by the huge screen in the room. Shadow suddenly appeared on it, grinning with six of the emeralds. "Hello doctor...seems like I'm interrupting your tea party. I just wanted to let you and your allies know that this cannon is operable with only six emeralds. I wanted to show you what it can do with three." The screen flashed and he was seen inserting three into the Cannon before pressing some buttons.

The targeting computer showed it zero onto the location of Central City. "He wouldn't..." Sonic whispered.

Sure enough. Shadow grinned and pressed the trigger, sending a large green blast into the city. They felt the lab shake as it made impact with the earth.

"Checking News channel now!" Tails yelled. His portable screen suddenly came too life.

"More then half of central city is gone! It missed the center of the city, but obliterated most of the area around us as well! No one knows where it came from yet but reports are coming in-" Tails shut it off, not bearing too hear more.

"So I've come up with a proposition. Hand over G.U.N. and everyone involved in the incident on the Ark and your precious earth will live. You have eight hours." With that the transmission shut off, leaving the heroes too think.

* * *

><p>Remember to review, your feedback is important.<p> 


	6. Preparation

Knuckles pulled the car door of its hinge and helped a mother and her daughter out of the car. "Are you guys okay?"

"We are now. Thank you!" The woman hugged the ruby echidna, making him blush, though it was hard to see. "What was that?"

"I'm not quite sure myself Ma'am." Knuckles sighed. He turned around to see Sonic carrying injured people to the center of the city, where several G.U.N. choppers awaited. "Sonic!" He called. Sonic was next to him in the blink of an eye. "How is the north sector?"

"As far as I know...evacuated." Sonic flashed a grin, but it was a weak one. "Maybe I shouldn't have let Shadow out..."

Knuckles placed a hand on his blue companion's shoulder. "Don't worry about that stuff. You did what you thought was right at the time. So do what you think is right now."

"Your right Knux, thanks." Sonic smiled.

Two G.U.N. soldiers approached the two, a stoic look on their faces. "Sonic the hedgehog, our Commander would like to have a word with you." The one on the right said.

"Lead the way then." Sonic sighed. He already knew what this was about. "Knuckles, go check on Tails and Eggman. I'm curious as to what their plan is so far." With that the Soldiers escorted the speedster away.

They came to a tent, stopping outside. "This is as far as we go." Sonic rolled his eyes at them and entered.

"Sonic the hedgehog, world hero, or the man to damn us all." The commander sat in a chair behind a desk, an unlit cigar in his mouth. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't take you in now."

"Because I'm such a likeable person?" Sonic gave him a thumbs up. The two stood in silence, staring at each other.

"If I didn't have anything to say I would kick your ass out of my tent right this instance." The commander deadpanned, even though it was obvious he was trying to hide a grin. "I was made aware of this little plan of yours Sonic. And I've decided that I will add manpower to your team."

"No offense sir, but regular humans would just slow us down." Sonic coughed, feeling a little racist.

"Shut it and let me finish." The commander growled. "We are paying the Chaotix a...more than generous sum of cash to help you."

"Wait...your paying them to save the world? That seems a little...stupid." The cobalt hedgehog scratched his ear.

"I agree...but they are the worlds best detectives...when you get past their quirks." The commander sighed. "And their prices..."

"Well send them over to Tails's house. I'll meet them there." With that Sonic disappeared, the tent's opening flapping wildly.

"I really hate my job..." The commander muttered.

* * *

><p>Espio knocked on the door rapidly while Vector tried to grab the swift Charmy Bee, who was flying in circles around the Crock. "It's okay to like Ms. Vanilla Vec, honest! I remember my first love!"<p>

"Charmy! I do not love her! I just said she looked pretty!" Vector yelled, grabbing the Bee's arm. "Now I got you!"

"Espio! Help!" Charmy yelled, but it was too late. Vector began choking the life out of the bee.

The door opened, revealing a shocked Knuckles. "E-espio?"

"Long time no see Knuckles." Espio smiled.

"Yay! Knucklehead!" Charmy beamed, tackling the surprised echidna.

"Don't tell us you lost that sad excuse for muscle!" Vector guffawed.

"Oh hey, you must be the Chaotix! Come on in!" Sonic grinned, motioning for them to follow him. "We were just discussing our plan of action."

"We shall listen to the details before making introductions then." Espio said, following the hedgehog, leaving Knuckles to deal with the other two. He almost felt bad.

"So did you know Vector likes Ms. Vanilla?"

Almost.

Espio and Sonic sat down in a circular room. Tails and Eggman stood in front of a board, explaining their plan. "It's quite simple really. We fly up to the colony using my new cloaking device!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yes, it's quite a genius device, running on the energy from stars!" Eggman patted the yellow fox's back. "After-wards we split up, Sonic and Vector can take out the power supply for the colony. The Chaotix will look for the Chaos Emeralds, leaving me and Tails to distract Shadow." Eggman finished.

"Jeez Eggman, it sounds okay but...I was even match with Shadow, you can barely handle me!" Sonic threw his hands in the air.

"Yes but we have two weapons now, which my ingenious partner Dr. Eggman built himself!" Tails complimented the doctor. "One, the doctor knows many details about the colony and Maria, meaning we can use his own emotions against him."

"Two, If I can use this ray on him, it should renew his natural craving for the emeralds." Eggman finished. The two both gave an obnoxious laugh.

"Eggman really is a bad influence." Amy whispered to Sonic, who chuckled.

Knuckles and the remaining Chaotix entered the room, Charmy sporting several bruises. "Your lucky I let you live ya little runt!" Vector growled.

"Your just a big meanie...in love!" Charmy stuck his tongue out and flew away, leaving a fuming crocodile and a seriously annoyed echidna.

"Knuckles you missed our ingenious plan!" Tails whined.

"Can it kid." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it has me and Sonic doing the most important part anyway. So when do we take off?"

"We could do it today, but we need time to build the shuttle." Eggman said. "Also, we will be using the Master Emerald as the power source."

"Hell no!" Knuckles jumped to his feet. "And don't tell me to watch my language!" He pointed at Amy, who huffed. "Every time we need to save the world we have to use the Master Emerald! No!"

"But Knuckles, if we don't you wouldn't be alive to protect it!" Tails complained. "We'd use the stars but the Master Emerald could also nullify the Chaos Emeralds if they were used against us! Besides, you owe us one!"

"Yeah, we saved that oversized rock more times than you can count." Sonic agreed. "So me and you can go get it now."

Knuckles grumbled to himself. "Fine, lets go." He turned around, obviously angry.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Knuckles and Espio jumped out of the Tornado and onto Angel Island, the echidna immediately vomiting. "Who the hell taught you how to fly?"<p>

"Aw Come on Knux, I'm pretty good at it!" Sonic grinned. "Espio's not complaining."

"It wasn't to bad Knuckles." Espio said, his arms crossed as usual.

"See?" Sonic laughed while Knuckles wiped his mouth.

"Then again, I have been in ninja training for most of my life, so I have a tolerance to most things." The chameleon stated. Sonic gasped while Knuckles laughed.

"Let's just get the damn rock." Sonic grumbled and began walking towards the Master Emerald's Altar.

"Something isn't right.' " Knuckles muttered and ran up the stairs. His eyes narrowed as he saw the empty altar. "This just isn't my day..."

"What is it Knucklehead?" Sonic asked, he and Espio reaching the top. "How did you lose it this time?" He was prepared to get hurt but was surprised that nothing happened. "Knux?" He checked to see if his friend was alright.

"Wait, look at this." Espio picked up a card on the altar. "It's smudged with a lipstick stained kiss." He handed it to The echidna.

"Hey! This is that same lipstick color that bat girl from G.U.N. wore!" Knuckles realized. "That no good rock stealing wen-"

"Didn't know you were paying attention to her lips!" Sonic teased.

Before the flabbergasted guardian could say anything, Espio threw a shuriken into the trees. A shriek of pain sounded out followed by a loud shattering. "It appears she is not to familiar with the Gem's resizing capabilities. I believe broke it."

"You mean to tell me I have to find the shards again?" Knuckles sighed. 'Why did the elders have to make it shatter so easily?' The trio ran towards the source of the sound and almost immediately saw Rouge massaging her left wing, which was sporting a cut. "You thief!"

"Rouge the Bat, notorious jewel thief." Espio armed himself with a shuriken. "We've been tracking you for months, and now that I have you I won't let you go."

"Could this day get any worse?" Rouge moaned. First she had to carry this big rock, then she broke a nail and now she injured her wing! "Your gonna pay for that ninja boy!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Your a thief and a G.U.N. agent?" Sonic asked, jabbing his finger in her direction. "That would actually explain why you don't get caught."

"Enough talk!" Knuckles growled. He charged at her, only to be tripped and sent tumbling into a tree head first.

"Poor Knuckles, always rushing in head first." Sonic shrugged before running towards the bat at high speeds. She raised her leg, him running into it. He twirled flipped in the air before hitting a tree as well, falling into unconsciousness.

"Boys really are stupid!" Rouge giggled. She then turned to the lavender chameleon, who was also charging towards her. "Now for three!" She tried to trip him as well but he jumped over her foot, landing on a nearby tree and springing off of it. He landed a solid punch to her jaw, sending her flying. Rouge struggled to her feet, a pout on hr face. "Your not suppose to hit ladies!"

"I'll remember that the next time I see one." Espio flung three shuriken at her, which she barely dodged. He dashed at her again, swinging his leg towards her gut, only to have it blocked. Rouge performed a spin kick to his side, but the ninja didn't move. Instead, he grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him, extending his foot, kicking her gut.

The female bat gasped, staggering backwards. "What the hell...I've had two years of training in martial arts."

"I've had over fifteen." Espio smirked. He suddenly vanished before Rouges eyes. "So answer me this bat girl, can you hit what you can't see?" Rouge spun around and kicked his chest following it up by throwing a small purple bomb in his direction. The bomb detonated sending him flying.

"Don't need to see. I can hear just fine!" She smiled. She turned around to walk towards the emerald, but remembered it was in pieces. "Damn ninja boy." She began picking up some of the shard before being shoved aside. "Hey!"

Knuckles swiftly gathered the remaining shards. "Hand em over thief!" He growled.

"Come make me big boy!" Rouge stuck her tongue at the echidna before running into the forest. Knuckles prepared to give chase but was stopped as he saw several bombs roll onto the ground.

"Knuckles, move!" Espio yelled out. Knuckles jumped aside just as they exploded, setting the forest aflame. "She got away...I failed."

"There goes our power source..." Sonic groaned, struggling onto his feet.

"Of course you wake up at the last minute." Knuckles sighed.

* * *

><p>Rouge jumped off the island, landing in her own personal plane. No sooner had she started flying away she got a transmission from G.U.N. . "Commander?" She answered.<p>

"Rouge. We're sending you into space to deal with the U.L.F." The commander stated.

"Yes sir." Rouge nodded. Sure he saved her life, but he also took her precious emerald. And no one takes a jewel from her. That's why she's the worlds greatest treasure hunter. "How will I get there?"

"Sonic the hedgehog and his friends are embarking soon, so we will arrange for you to be stowed onto their shuttle." The commander said. "Do not let us down. The world rests on your shoulders." The transmission ended, leaving the bat to her thoughts.

"That is a LOT of pressure...they better be paying me for this!"

* * *

><p>"No emerald...this complicated things." Eggman sighed. Sonic winced as Amy pressed a bag of ice to his head. Knuckles sat, brooding in the corner while Espio talked to Charmy and Vector.<p>

"Guess we'll have to chance it." Tails said. The door suddenly blasted open, revealing the Dark Legion.

"Doctor! One of our members, Julie-Sue has gone missing!" Menniker yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We must find her now!"

"Relax Menniker. We have bigger problems right now." Eggman stated. "We lost our one guaranteed way of getting to that colony."

"You don't understand, she took the parts and substances we use to repair or mechanical body parts." Menniker growled. "That wench. Without it, we're basically useless."

"Oh well then. Your purpose has been served." Eggman said, turning around. "Leave my presence at once." Everyone gasped at Eggman's coldness.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Rex gasped. Seeing the doctor stay still, he turned the Legion turned to leave.

"You just made yourself a very, very powerful enemy." Menniker growled before they left the room. Everyone stared at the doctor, expecting an explanation.

"It had to be done sooner or later. They were getting to be the opposite of useful. Besides, after they were done using me they would have turned on me anyway." With that the Doctor left the room, leaving the heroes alone.

"Okay then, I'll work on the shuttle!" Tails sighed, leaving the room. He entered the hanger. He opened the side of the tornado to reveal the yellow chaos emerald, glowing in all its beauty. He placed back into the tornado and closed the compartment before looking for spare parts. He opened his closet to reveal Julie-Sue huddled in the corner. "Ah!" He screeched, falling backwards.

* * *

><p>I'm well aware this is short. Sorry about that but These days have been hard because I have no personal computer, so I hop around a lot. I'm working on the next one now, as well as three of the new Sonic heroes, so please bare with me! Read and Review!<p> 


End file.
